Talk:Dragon Ball Timeline
Age System While most of the English versions of the Dragon Ball timeline that I've seen interpret the dating system with B.C. and A.D, I'm unsure as to the accuracy of that translation. According to the Wikipedia article on the Dragon World; "The dating system is also quite different. While the length and divisions of the year seem to be identical to the Gregorian Calendar, years are reckoned by the Age system (エイジ Eiji, interpreted as the Christian A.D.)." In the personal notes I keep, I refer to dates as (for example) 764 Age rather than 764 A.D.. For the "B.C." dates, I use "BA", for Before Age. The Dragon World's actual relation to our own Earth has always been intentionally ambiguous, and using a unique system of date reckoning such as Age keeps in line with this theme. I personally think it would be neat for the Wiki to use this system, too. Yamcha 22:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) 750 million years B.C. Someone put information about saying in 750 milion years b.c "first saiyans are thought to exist" where is the source for this, I looked everywhere and nowhere does this show up. 64.126.144.210 16:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Guys, i thought Dragonball took place in the present. 761 A.D. October 12th Just noticing a lot is down thats supposed to of happened on this day, I'm sure this happened over a long period. Correct me if I'm wrong. :It says "761 A.D. October 12th and onward". Notice the "onward" part; that means it started on that day, and the rest of the events happened later. However, it's not the clearest way to put it...--Sega381 00:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC) dragon ball plot hole or time line plot hole? * 762 A.D. November 2nd: Goku is resurrected after having completed his training under King Kai * 762 A.D. December 24th: Captain Ginyu steals the Dragon Balls. Vegeta kills Guldo. Goku arrives on Namek and wipes out the Ginyu Force. Dende uses the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo back to life. Frieza battles the Z Fighters, but falls to Super Saiyan Goku in the end, after Krillin is killed. Namek explodes. afrer only a month and twenty two days they are able to use the dragon balls to revive all the poele on namek. is this a plot hole in the series or this time line? Oni Link 22:26, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems that the Dragon Balls year-wait "resets" when Kami dies and resurrects. Something somewhat similar happened when King Piccolo killed the Eternal Dragon, and Kami resurrected it. He intentionally forced the year-long wait to become shorter. I guess that is a possible explanation, but it's not given explicitly anywhere that I know of.--Sega381 00:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I would assume that it was because Kami and Piccolo died. That would make perfect sense. 01:52, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Yoshi,Christan,Mimi,Yoshia,Shiango In the distant future age 1994 Yoshi,Christan,Mimi,Yoshia,Shiango are born... Someone want to enlighten what this is? :Vandalism.--Sega381 04:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Mistake *'749 Age September 9th' :Goku defeats Yamcha. Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fryingpan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. At about noon, Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. This is false because the Ox King stuff happens two days after Goku defeats Yamcha and my source for this is the manga. Also the Boss rabbit and pilaf stuff happen in a different day than the ox king stuff because in the end of The Kamehameha Wave you see the sunset at the end of the episode. I fixed these mistakes. - Slayer25769 Canon I see a lot of non-canon material in this time line from movies and such. I think that this time line should only include canon material to avoid confusion and plot holes. -- NexCarnifex :Could you specify which material are you refering to? I don't think there is any "fan" material in the timeline. Canon is a very relative, subjective and restrictive term. In this case, you seem to be refering to the anime as canon? Or to the manga as canon? As with the rest of the wiki, I don't think we should restrict ourselves to that material. :What I do agree with is to reference each entry so it is clear if it comes from a movie, anime, etc, AND to avoid "guessing" years for events that are not clearly stated anywhere. That things should be rectified. If there are movie events that don't have actual years specified, they should probably be removed. --Sega381 23:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) : :The manga is cannon, anime is full of filler that was added just to prolonge the series until the manga was updated and the movies have major inconsistencies for the most part don't even fit into the Dragon Ball Timeline at all, such as the Turles film. I'm saying maybe we should split the timelines into a cannon timeline and a non-cannon timeline, therefore people like me who want to read the actuall Dragon Ball story can, without sifting through loads of stuff that was only taked onto the series without Akira's ok. The only thing Akira actually deemed cannon apart from the manga was the Bardock special. NexCarnifex 17:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Edit: Nvrmind, I see someone went in and clearly labeled the Non-Canon parts, thanks, I might go make sure he got all of them. NexCarnifex 17:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Read the Manual of Style before editing any articles. Doing so will educate you as to the stance of this site. 19:54, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :You do what I attempted then, the right way, because it has been started and not finished, making the article messier than my edit made it.NexCarnifex 19:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That's a valid complaint, I've done so. 20:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I propose we use a symbol system with a legend to indicate what statements are non-canon, or more specifically, which are exclusive to the anime, movies, crossovers, etc. Or some kind of system, the timeline just isn't complete as it is, as it is it's a non-canon timeline.NexCarnifex 20:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do that later then, just saying this so you know, reply with your thoughts.NexCarnifex 20:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Do not do that, it would be against the policies of the site for reasons made clear in the MoS. 22:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball GT Timeline: in the Funimation Dub of the remastered Dragon Ball GT Season one booklet, it states that Dragon Ball GT takes place seven years after Dragon Ball Z, not ten years. Nikon23 22:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Year Wait? After the Dragon Balls are used by Oolong for the panties, only a few months pass before Goku finds a Dragon Ball, after the 21st Tournament. Well known by everyone the Dragon Balls on Earth take one year to turn into normal Dragon Balls from rocks.--SuperSaiyan3Broly 23:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC)User:SuperSaiyan3Broly : Goku goes to train with Master Roshi and Krillin and competes in the World Martial Arts Tournament before he even starts looking for the Dragon Balls again. He doesn't find any of them before the end of that Tournament and the beginning of the Red Ribbon Army Saga, I believe. Please let me know if I am mistaken though. 00:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the timeline, less than 8 months pass between the wish (749, September 10) and the first balls gathered by the Red Ribbon Army (750, May 7th). So, in fact, there is an inconsistency, at least with the dates in the timeline.--Sega381 00:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I didn't know the exact number of months, but I knew it had to be less than a year. I was wondering if anyone had a source of why this happened or if it was just another inconsistent moment.--SuperSaiyan3Broly 13:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC)User:SuperSaiyan3Broly ::::I also hate how completly inconsistent the movies are with the anime, especialy how even thought it is impossible for the first movie the Dead Zone to happen, they ended up making a whole 10 episode filler on how Garlic Jr. returned.-- May 12th or May 10th 767 What is the date the Cyborgs first shown up and most of the Z fighters were killed? According to this page it was May 12th, but according to the History of Trunks page it was on May 10th?? Jeangabin666 13:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's May 12th. Jeangabin666 08:45, September 24, 2011 (UTC) GT Timeline Question Are you postive that the original Japanese version says that GT is 5 years after DBZ? I ask this because in the first episode, Pan is on a date. Why would a 10 year old be on a date? Also, the Tournament the following year is the 31st Tournament and the one at the end of DBZ was the 28th. The tournaments are every 3 or 4 years; if it was only 6 years after the end of DBZ at that point, it should have been the 30th Tournament instead. It just makes more sense to me that the beginning of DBGT is 10 years after DBZ. NANLIT 02:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Dragon Ball Online Timeline I remember seeing the Dragon Ball Online timeline, however it was in korean and i could not read it. I used google translate (Which provided little help). I would like to know if, anybody has translated it all yet. I remember that Age 801, Goku & Vegeta go of to someplace in space to have a final battle, then years later Supernova's are detected. I was wondering if it had been translated to a better, because it sounds really interesting. We all have been awaiting the epic final battle between Goku and Vegeta, fighting at their highest level. I would also like to know more about other things in the storyline like Mirra & Towa. Anybody that knows good translations hook me up. lol Link to Category:Timeline contents? I noticed the contents there also have smaller individual pages summarizing what happened. There may be some contradictions but we can work those out. It appears to be potentially really useful. Since we have headings on this timeline list page, could we turn them into URLs so that if people click them they can do to the individual page to help connect the separate approaches? Tyc 04:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Tarble Where has it been officially stated Tarble was born in 737? -KidVegeta Age What is actually "Age", when does it start? What happened on "Age 0"? Pan's birth inconsistency There seems to be an error with the time in which Goku became a Super Saiyan God and fought the God of Destruction Beerus since it was a major plot point that Videl was pregnant with Pan at the time and afterwards it is also stated in this timeline that Pan was born two years later, which is obviously impossible. Verification of the the year these took place is necessary and an edit needs to be made. Seanydangerously (talk) 11:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :It's an inconsistency : / This is what happens when the movie writers make a story without studying up first ; ) 18:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::False. According to Pan's Daizenshuu 7 biography and Daizenshuu 7 timeline, Pan was born in Age 779, not in Age 780. It is just a fan speculation that she was born in Age 780. ::GianG (talk) 17:05, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok since GianG has provide his sources I am ok with him editing everything back to the way it was because two of his sources we say are reliable the gt perfect files and Daizenshuu so I will not undo his edits as long as he provides his sources. ::::Thanks. :) GianG (talk) 11:20, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but we still need sources for all the changes. A list here would be fine, or even better would be through the in-article reference function. Future readers won't be satisfied by the response that years ago Gian convinced Goku20 so it must be legit. 18:39, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Pan's birth date The dub just states that Pan was 4 in Age 784, but this doesn't mean that she was born in Age 780, this is just fan speculation. According to Daizenshuu 7 and to the GT: Perfect Files, she was born in Age 779. With all the informations that we know, we can just say that she was born in Age 779 after 7th May. GianG (talk) 09:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Nappa's birth date According to Daizenshuu 7, he was in his 50's when he was killed (Age 762). This means that he was born in Age 702-712. GianG (talk) 09:25, September 14, 2014 (UTC) vedio game: why was vedio games added to the timeline? i can understand dragon ball online, but the rest is pointless. this timeline is confusing. should of just made a vedio game timeline page since their is a alternate timeline page. Nikon23 12:03AM 12/14/2014 :Why Dragon Ball Online is ok but not the others? Some games like Shin Budokai have a big story and have a clear place in the timeline so it's all right to add them. 14:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Shin Budokai an alternate reality? 04:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) I always thought shin budokai was a alternate reality. and Dragon Ball Online has a list of events that happened in a timeline. Nikon23 12/16/2014 11:50PM ''' their still should be a vedio game timeline instead Nikon23 12/16/2014 11:54PM''' Shin Budokai was never said to be an alternate reality, it is said to take place a couple years after Kid Buu's defeat. Why should movies be included in the timeline but video games (with unique stories) be separated?--Neffyarious (talk) 06:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) their movies not vedio games. the movies are side stories. their should be no reason to mention the vedio games in the offical timeline besides Dragon Ball Online (which has a list of events that happens in it's own timeline). Nikon23 12/17/2014 5:13PM Again, why DBO is ok but not other games? That's biased. Both movies and games are side stories, so all of them are included. 22:58, December 17, 2014 (UTC) how can you possibly compare movies to vedio games?! you can't be serious! while were at, let's add dragon ball heroes and zenkai battle royale to the timeline (LOL). all games should be moved to a vedio game timeline instead. none of these games are even mentioned in the offical timeline. having these games in the timeline serves no real purpose. these things could of just been mentioned on their game pages. this is dragon ball fandom gone too far. Nikon23 12/18/2014 8:06AM Dragon Ball Heroes and Zenkai Battle Royale don't have a new storyline, that's why they aren't here. And then you forgot Dragon Ball Online is also a videogame. 13:20, December 18, 2014 (UTC) i know what Dragon Ball Online is. and it also had a list of events that happen in a timeline, like i said earlier!!!! those games are still not seen or mentioned in Daizenshuu 7: Dragon Ball Encyclopedia or Chōzenshū 4: Dragon Ball Super Encyclopedia Nikon23 12/18/2014 10:00AM Some games like Shin Budokai were released long after the Daizenshuu. I don't see the problem with including the Shin Budokai''s and the Special Age in the timeline. They are both referenced as being after the defeat of Majin Buu, and as such are given spots in the timeline.--Neffyarious (talk) 15:05, December 18, 2014 (UTC) it's not like they actually happen. why they can't just be moved to a vedio game timeline page and seperated from the offical timeline page. '''Nikon23 5:06PM 12/18/2014' There's nothing to say they did not happen, in fact Shin Budokai, Shin Budokai - Another Road, and V.R.V.S. all fit into the timeline far better than Fusion Reborn, Lord Slug, or most of the movies do, the games that have their own stories rarely have any inconsistencies.--Neffyarious (talk) 03:46, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Nikon23, none of this happened. These are fictional events created by real people to entertain us. Video games have just as much right to have info listed as any other source, albeit they should be tagged with an appropriate reference tag or in-text note saying what media they came from. 04:50, December 19, 2014 (UTC) He means within Dragon Ball canon 10X. But yeh, All pieces of Dragon Ball media have just as much right to be listed as each other, There is no absolute confirmed canon in Dragon Ball.--Neffyarious (talk) 06:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :vdeio games have no right being lsited in the timeline. their's no way you can compare a film to a vedio game. i won't be surprised if fanon stories started geting added to the timeline next lol. Nikon23 08:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC) As Neffyarious states, there is no confirmed Dragon Ball canon. Nikon23, welcome to the site, and please review the Manual of Style before editing. You will find that is clearly pointed out which sources can be used and which cannot. The main discriminator is being officially licensed, published material. Video games are, and fan work is not. 20:54, December 21, 2014 (UTC) i never said i was going to edit anything.i just said i find it ridiculous on what is held canon on this wiki. and i was joking about the fanon. and i been on this site for over a few years now. Nikon23 21:23, December 21, 2014 (UTC) i dont' think anyone understood what i was trying to say about a vedio game timeline page. what i was trying to point out is. the Dragon Ball Timeline page should just included only the Manga, the anime series and the films. the vedio game timeline page should have iit's own page which includes all the events from vedio games, just like how the alternate timeline page is Nikon23 12:05, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I knew thats what you were saying, but there is no reason to seperate games from the rest of the material.Neffyarious (talk) 12:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) well can you at least mark these vedio game events in the timeline. the alternate timeline events are marked. it's a little confusing. Nikon23 12:27, January 4, 2015 (UTC) let me get this straight, you included certain stories from vedio games, but not the what if stories. i'm confused. why can't the what if saga be mentioned? their apart of the story just as much as the other game stories Nikon23 21:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Nikon, all video game events are all sourced so if you look at the sources you'll know which one is from a game and which isn't. And thanks for your help, but we don't list what-if sagas on the main timeline, or else we'd have a mess of what-ifs from Supersonic warriors so only main stories are here. Main stories are the ones that are from the "main" timeline, while what-if sagas usually take place in alternate universes. 21:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :but the timeline includes alternate timelines already like Trunks timeline, Cell timeline and others. Nikon23 23:25, January 4, 2015 (UTC) So we'll have to create infinite alternate timelines just to accurately accomodate the infinite what-if sagas of the games. You should see Supersonic Warriors, for example. The story mode for each character is a different timeline, and there's a crossover that after Gotenks killed Cell, he helps Piccolo use the Mafuba on Super Buu. See? It's confusing, so we won't even add what-if. 00:04, January 5, 2015 (UTC) so adding what if's are confusing. the timeline is already confused, because of all these stupid game timelines added for no reason because of a farfetched weak source. Nikon23 23:21, January 29, 2015 (UTC) GT/Online/Ultimate Tenkaiichi Conflict Ok, so I'm looking at the timeline here- and I see Buu fused with Uub in Age 790 in GT. But then I scroll down to DBO, and find that somehow, in Age 791- Buu is still alive? I thought he had fused with Uub to become Majuub- and then Majuub was killed. So how does Buu come back to start the Majin Buu race? On another note, I'm actually genuinely, and pleasantly for that matter, surprised that DB Heroes has a manga and is considered to be canon. I just thought it was another dimension but it happens during Goku Jr's time in the GT timeline? Interesting. I also didn't think Ultimate Tenkaiichi's Hero mode was canon. Doesn't that have characters in it that should have been dead, like Great Ape Baby Vegeta and Piccolo- who would have been guardian of Hell by then? I'm getting all kinds of confused but hey, if things have changed somehow, I'm ok with it. I would at least like some kind of explaination for some of these alterations/inconsistencies though. The Vicarstown Sentinel (talk) 19:33, March 1, 2015 (UTC) In Dragon Ball Online's continuity, GT never happens. You can think they're parallel universes. In Ultimate Tenkaichi, Piccolo was somehow reincarnated, and so the Black Star Dragon Balls exist again. The regular Dragon Balls got corrupted and then Omega Shenron wished to turn the Earth in "a living hell", and villainous characters like Ginyu and Baby were revived. Dragon Ball Heroes happens around Goku Jr's time, because we see Puck in the manga. 19:39, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Age mistakes. *Mai is listed as born in age 737. This would make her the same age as Goku and Chi Chi and one year younger than Krillin. This is obviously incorrect because Mai is a fully developed woman and not a child. *'Between Ages 764-767' Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin are freed from their icy tombs and attempt to steal Goku's body, but are stopped by the man himself.[25] Turles and his Crusher Corps attack Earth and attempt to plant the Tree of Might, but are stopped by Goku.[26] Lord Slug and his men attempt to Terra-Freeze Earth, but are stopped by Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo.[27] None of these advents could have happened after age 764 when in 'Age 764, August '''Trunks killed mecha Frieza and King Cold. DogRobinson (talk) 02:23, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Mai is listed as being born in 737 because she says she's 41 in BoG, that happen in 778. 778-41 =737. I'll fix Wheelo & co. 02:30, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, because women never lie about their age. Just because a character says something in an anime doesn't make it true. Characters lie just as much as people in real life do. :'She just cant be the same age as goku, it's not possible.' DogRobinson (talk) 19:12, April 26, 2015 (UTC) If she were lying, she would say 10 or 11 since she has child body. But no, she straight up says 41. I know it's not possible, but the movie says that, so we include it. 19:48, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Resurrection 'F' Will someone add the events of Resurrection 'F' to the timeline (Approximately Age 779) and remove Age 781 because I don't know how to do this. I suggest 10X or Sandubadear Meshack (talk) 21:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ''Dragon Ball Minus Do we need to update the page to use Dragon Ball Minus for Goku's arrival on Earth and found by Grandpa Gohan? Meshack (talk) 06:02, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Split Once Dragonball Super is launched, We are probably going to end up with several concurrent, mutually-exclusive timelines. We already have that, with a lot of the video-game original storylines overlapping each other. Seeing as the article is so long, I would propose a split into several pieces- *Main timeline (DB/DBZ/2008-15 specials/Super) *GT timeline (Plus Heroes) *Videogame Timeline (Xenoverse, What-if sagas, special age, all that jazz.) *Future Timeline (Trunks' world, History of Trunks, Shin Budokai) Any thoughts? --Cadellin (talk) 21:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :My opinion would be deleting this whole page, and just add the events in their respective AGE pages. This page is a mess. 21:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Multiplying the number of articles for dates is going to make things many times more complex and difficult to comprehend, not easier. Also, sensing some biases in here, such as GT (which does not overlap DB or DBZ) being inexplicably separated in your proposal while OVA's and a series that doesn't exist yet (but does overlap DBZ) is grouped as "main". Look like an excuse to insert bias around a particular view of canon. 22:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I did not say to multiply number of articles. I said to delete this page since all the content here can also be found in the separate AGE pages (Age 749, Age 750, Age 753, Age 756, Age 761, etc). 01:08, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :I was responding the the proposal by Cadellin. Sandubadear, you make a good point about all of this info being in two places unnecessarily. It seems like a more coherent presentation to have it all on this page rather than scattered across 100+ stubs though, if we were delete one of the two options. 03:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but this page is a mess, and it's much organized and easier to find if they are in different pages. For example, the DBZ section goes until Age 1967, and then we have the GT section starting again at Age 789 and going until Age 889, and just below that, in the Online section, it starts again with Age 779, going until Age 2000. It's better to have a linear approach like the individual Age pages, and there's even a template for easy navigation between the years. 03:21, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Couldn't we apply a linear approach here by removing the section separations and instead using reference tags to cite the source? Then all the dates could be in order. Or would that be too confusing because of the series overlaps? 17:29, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe. Like in the Age 790 page. GT says the 31st Tournament happens that year, but Online says it's the 30th. Like in the section above, people will get confused when we say that in Age 789 Majin Buu fuses with Uub but in 791 Buu has a son. 18:28, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :At the very least, alternate timelines need their own pages. By very definition, they take place in 'alternate timelines'.--Cadellin (talk) 13:28, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I think it's interesting to compare them side by side. Goku dies vs. Goku trains in the same year in alternate timelines is pretty important to contrast. Maybe we can experiment with color coding so the difference between dimensions is apparent, but still physically adjacent on the page. 17:17, May 10, 2015 (UTC) this timeline page has gotta out of control when people started adding what if's and video games stories to the page. video games stories should have their own timeline page. it should just be: Dragon Ball Timeline (Pre-Dragon Ball/Jaco/Dr. Slump,DB/DB Movies/DBZ/DBZ Movies/Dragon Ball Super/DBGT/A Hero's Legacy/Dragon Ball Heroes Victory Mission) Video Game Timeline (What if stories/Dragon Ball Online/Xenoverse and etc) Alternate Timeline (Future Trunks timeline, Future Cell Timeline and etc.) ' Nikon23 06:41, July 2, 2015 (UTC)'